The Wedding That Wasn't
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: Sami finally gets her happy ending and Kate gets what she deserves.


The Wedding That Wasn't

**Summary:** Sami finally gets her happy ending and Kate gets what she deserves.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the plot.

**AN:** EJ is not a DiMera.

Kate had done it again. Lucas called off the wedding. This time, instead of pleading or scheming, Sami went straight to the hospital and had her blood tested as well as having a full exam to learn the truth and have a documented report to back her up, if there was a need.

When Sami explained to the clinic doctor, Dr. Jones, what had happened, Dr. Jones explained the tests would be rushed and she would have the results before she left. After sending the blood and urine samples to the lab, she conducted an internal exam.

Before Sami knew it, the exam was finished quickly and she was sitting in the doctors' office waiting to go over the results. Dr. Jones sat down behind her desk and laid a folder containing Sami's lab work down. Sami was worried, the doctor's face was easy to read, and that meant one of two things, she was either drugged or there was no way to prove it. Sami decided then and there that no matter what the results were, she Lucas were over. All she wanted to do now was prove her innocence and that Kate set her up.

"Alright Sami, you were right on target with your hypothesis. The lab results show minute traces of the Date Rape drug, in other words, you were slipped a roofie. You're lucky you came in when you did, the drug metabolizes quickly and the levels in your system are very small. If you had waited to come in, there would be no trace of it in your system."

"What about my internal exam?" Sami asked both relieved to have proof but worried what might have happened.

"There was no sign of any recent sexual activity. Nothing to worry about. Aside from the drug in your system, you have nothing wrong with you. You are healthy." Dr. Jones stated, smiling at the relief evident on Sami's face.

"Thank God." Sami breathed relieved.

"There is one issue we do need to discuss."

"What is it Dr. Jones?"

"When we have cases such as this, we are under obligation to notify law enforcement."

"I understand. Is that a problem?"

"No, I was letting you know, so you would not be caught off guard if you are contacted by the police."

Sami thanked the doctor once more and felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew Uncle Bo would be coming around soon, due to the drugging. Not wanting to make it public yet, Sami headed home.

As she stepped off the elevator on her floor and made her to apartment 32, as quietly as she could. At the moment, Sami just didn't want to deal with any confrontations today. But luck was not on her side. Lucas was leaving his apartment down the hall with Will. Sami felt her heart sink. The look Will was giving her broke her heart. Sami looked down at the carpeted hallway floor and continued to her door. Lucas was about to say something to Sami when the elevator door opened and Bo Brady stepped into the Hall.

"Sami, the station got a call from the Hospital to report an incident."

"Yeah, my doctor said that would happen." Sami said in a resigned voice. Knowing that was the reason for the visit, but hoping deep down her uncle was there to see how she was after everything had happened.

Will, hearing about his mother and the hospital became worried, even though he was still mad at her for ruining the chance at a family, still cared and wanted to know what was happening. "What incident, Mom?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Will." Sami turned her attention to Bo and asked him to come into her apartment to discuss the case.

As she closed the door, Sami started to ask how he wanted to handle the questions, but was interrupted by Bo.

"Sami, I know from the report and from what the rumors are saying what happened, but why don't you tell me your version." Bo took a seat on the couch and waited for Sami to sit down and explain.

"Okay, well everything started late yesterday afternoon. I know its stupid, but my horoscope and psychic had me convinced me something was going to stop the wedding." Sami paused to gauge how her uncle was taking her side of the story. He was listening and even had his pad out jotting down notes. "Then I learned that Brandon was back in town and staying at the Jetway Inn. I didn't know why he was here but I was already paranoid and went there to ask him to leave. But somehow…I…between ordering a drink at the bar and getting a page to the courtesy phone, someone drugged my drink. The next thing I know is I'm waking up in bed with Brandon and Lucas is yelling."

Sami choked on her sobs. Trying to calm herself so she could finish explaining. "I went to the hospital because I didn't want to take any chances. The doctor took blood and urine samples and conducted an internal exam. Afterwards we sat in her office and went over the results. You know the rest.

Bo was shocked. For the first time in a long time, Sami handled things maturely. She wasn't throwing a tantrum or placing the blame, she simply accepted what had happened.

Outside Sami's apartment, Will was stood in shock. He had told his dad he forgot something and was going to get it before they left for lunch. His mom was drugged and set up.

Bo had a few more questions for Sami, mainly concerning who she saw, did anything look out of the ordinary and a rough time schedule. After another twenty minutes of going over what she saw, Bo gave her a hug and left for the Jetway Inn. His goal was to check the security footage as well as see if there were any witnesses available for statements.

Bo arrived at the Jetway Inn with a heavy heart as he realized the family really dropped the ball with Sami this time, but he made a decision right then and there. He would make sure the family would not allow that to continue.

Will had called Lucas after he had listened in on Sami and Uncle Bo to tell him he wasn't hungry anymore and that he had some homework to finish. He told his dad to just go on without him.

Will needed to talk to his mom. He needed to apologize to her. He made his way over to her apartment door and let himself in. He wasn't sure what he expected but seeing her cleaning was definitely not on his list. He thought at the very least she would be planning how to get even with whoever did it.

"Mom?"

"Will? What are you doing here….not that I mind, but…?" Sami trailed off.

"I might have been eavesdropping on you and Uncle Bo. I'm sorry, Mom, I know I shouldn't have listened in but…but now we can be a family. You and dad and me." Will faltered for a second but continued on and finished with a smile and hopeful look on his face.

"Oh, sweetie… I…your dad and I love you more than anything in the world. And I wish I could give you everything you want, and I know you've been dreaming of your dad and I getting married, but…I don't see how we can." Sami tried to explain.

"But, Mom, you love Dad, don't you? Don't you want to be a family?"

"Will, we are a family, that wont change whether your father and I get married, that wont change. But I think...your dad and I missed out moment."

"But there's still a chance, right?" Will was begging, pleading for his mom to agree.

"I don't know what the future hold for any of us, Will. But, right now, I don't think it can happen."

"But…"

Sami quickly interrupted, "Will, after all of this, I think I learned something very important."

"Not to order a drink and leave it alone?" Will asked in a petulant voice.

"Alright, two things. But the main lesson, a part of me will always love your dad, because he gave me you. But for your dad, in his life, there is only room for one woman and it will never be me. I never stood a chance at getting that spot. Your grandma Kate has had that place for as long as I've known your dad and I think, no matter what happens, she always will be the first priority for him….I wish I was wrong, but its true. Your dad and I have had so many chances to get it together, but every time we get close, something gets in our way. We just missed our chance."

"I still think you have a chance Mom, but, I can understand what your getting at."

"So…where does that leave us?" Sami nervously asked Will.

"You're my mom. I love you and I promise, if there ever is a next time, I'll listen." Will said hugging Sami tightly. He pulled back just far enough to make a tiny joke. "You know, with a family full of doctors and police officers, you'd think we would be able to follow the basic guidelines, Innocent until proven guilty."

Sami and Will shared a small smile, before he added, "I still think you and Dad have a chance, but I'll let this go…for now anyway."

Sami gave Will a small, tearful smile, as will pulled her back into a hug.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can, this will always be your home. Never forget that." Sami said through her tears of happiness.

That night Sami and Will stayed up watching an old movie marathon. Neither was ready for what would happen tomorrow.

Bo was in shock. He couldn't believe Sami had been right about Kate all along. The security tapes from the Jetway Inn showed Kate putting the drugs in Sami's cocktail as well as Kate and an unidentified woman putting Sami and Brandon into a room.

The evidence and the hospital records was enough to bring charges against Kate. He was surprised that while he was collecting the footage, Kate had arrived to try and get her hands on the security tapes and pay off the bartender and a waitress.

With the evidence in hand, Bo quickly left the Jetway Inn and returned to the station to get an arrest warrant and call Sami and Brandon to determine if they would be pressing charges. Bo also called the courthouse to put in a request for a restraining order for Sami and Brandon against Kate.

At the station one of the detectives was able to identify Kate's accomplice. Eugenia. The DA was at the station when he arrived with the arrest warrants. Bo was taken aback at the charges against Kate. Kidnapping, assault, attempted rape, and endangerment.

Kate and Lucas were having lunch at the Brady Pub and as usual, Kate was badmouthing Sami, but for the first time, Lucas wasn't stopping her. Bo entered the pub just as Kate was starting a new tirade about how Sami was no good and was lucky all Lucas did was call off the wedding.

Bo had had enough. Sami wasn't perfect and she admitted that, but Kate ruined her wedding and physically harmed her. As far as the law was concerned, Kate was a criminal.

He approached the table Lucas and Kate were seated at and couldn't help but wonder if every time Sami had said Kate was the problem, that they should have listened to her. Bo made a mental note to look into each incident later, especially Franco Kelley's murder.

"Kate Roberts, you are under arrest for the charges of kidnapping, assault, attempted rape and endangerment. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford and attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them?" Bo finished while he assisted Kate to her feet and placed a set of hand cuffs around her wrists.

"Bo? This is absurd. Sami put you up to this didn't she? That little Bit…"

Bo cut her off before she could besmirch his nieces name anymore than she already had.

"Kate you can come quietly or not, but I've seen the evidence and you are under arrest."

Kate immediately fell silent but Lucas was trying to figure out what had happened. Kate looked to Lucas, "Its all lies Lucas, this is nothing."

"Mom, what did you do?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Lucas, I suggest calling your mothers attorney and have them meet us at the station." With that said, Bo began leading Kate out of the Pub and to the cruiser, waiting to take her to the station.

Lucas quickly collected all of their belongings and paid the check as he called his mom's lawyer.

When Lucas got to the station he found out exactly what Kate had done. He was shocked that his mother would do that to him. He knew without being told that his mom was not going to receive bail.

Before the trial began, more evidence was uncovered that linked Kate to a number of crimes, many of which were against Sami. Franco Kelley's murder investigation was finally closed. Throughout the entire trial process, Lucas had been trying to get Sami to come back to him and at the same time help his mother.

In the end, Kate was convicted and sentenced to time already served as well as house arrest and 400 hours community service, wear a tracking anklet, pay several fines and keep her distance from Sami and Brandon, in order to remain out of prison.

Sami had earned what she had always been searching for, acceptance from her family. While she wasn't married, she was happy. Sami had her son, who loved her and her family who finally supported her.

A year later, Sami's building received a new tenant. Just across the hall from Sami and Will. Though Sami wasn't looking for love, love had found her in the form of her new neighbor, EJ Wells. They hit it off right away and what was even better, Will liked him. Sami and EJ talked about everything and anything they could think of and even more surprising, he accepted Sami faults and all.

Once again it was time for another Sami Brady wedding. Only this time, there were no lies, no schemes; there was nothing that could ruin her day.

The wedding had several surprise guests. It turns out Marlena, Roman, Jack, Carrie, Caroline, and Victor were not dead, neither was Tony. Tony had kidnapped them and faked each death and had held them hostage for over a year. It was by pure dumb luck that the coast guard managed to find them.

On the day of the wedding, Sami was escorted down the isle by her father to the man who accepted her as she was, when Sami and EJ said "I do," there were no unhappy guests, well there was one, and uninvited and unwelcome guest-Lucas.

Sami had found her Prince Charming and was finally starting on her Happily Ever After.

The End….or rather The Beginning.


End file.
